Requiem of Soul
by DesertRose1
Summary: The past's been lying in wait for five hundred years and the cycle of evil with it rests in the hands of one boy and the reincarnates of those long past. Do i suck at summaries? Oh yes. -_-


Requiem of Soul (One in the Reborn sequence)  
  
Author's note: It's me again, bringing you yet another yu-gi-oh fic (which I do not own yu-gi-oh ok? As if you didn't know that already ^_~) This would be my other sad attempt at a fan fic but sadly still yugi will sort of and sort of not be in it. Don't be scared away! He will be, just not for a little bit! As the summary says, it's in the future. The very very distant future from where he stands, but as I said don't worry. And so , on with the show and I'd just like to quickly thank those who read Identities, and if you'd like that to be continued just leave a review here saying so cause I'm not too sure if ya guys do or not...anyway! On with the show, er..fic...or..whatever..  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
At last, at long last what was lost was finally found. There could be no mistake when gazing on the sleeping figure on the bed; he was the same height, had the same strange hair, the same feeling of innocence streaming from him in invisible waves. Yes, at long last he'd returned. Thunder cracked loudly and the boy sat up swiftly, looking towards the window....now they would be together again......  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Yuri's eyes snapped open as another crack of thunder shook the apartment, then he groaned lowly before lying back down. It seemed as though it had started raining the very minute he'd stepped foot in this new city and it hadn't stopped since. He could still envision himself soaked from having to ride his bike back from the store in the rain that afternoon..at the same time, getting lost. Yeah, what a wonderful idea it was for his grandfather to send him out for groceries when he didn't really even know where his own house was. "Just great," he muttered wiping a blonde spike of hair from his eye, "great."  
  
Suddenly a strange feeling seized him and yuri slowly got back up again, looking around the disordered room; boxes were piled high around him, the old mirror stood near the window, the closet door hung open because of the flood of things pouring out.....nothing weird, nothing unusual. You're getting too paranoid, he thought sleepily, what could happen? There's no way that anything could-  
  
There was a flash of lightning and for a split second Yuri had that strange feeling again. Slowly his gaze was drawn to the window, almost as if there were an invisible hand guiding him to look that way......Thunder boomed then and as it did so it drowned out Yuri's terrified screams for right there outside of the window was a figure, floating in midair. He was taller than any man Yuri had ever seen, but he was young in face with purple hair and purple eyes (or at least what he saw in the flash of lightning). A long spike hat sat on his head, but it seemed to connect too to the armor-like robes he wore. His boots, or at least that's what they looked like, appeared to be made of purple armor as well but Yuri's gaze rested on the long glowing staff In his hands pointing straight at the boy. He swore the thing was smiling..but it was too dark to tell that much.  
  
He slowly got out of bed and stumbled on a box, careening backwards into the door leading to the main rooms and bouncing back against the bed before he hit the floor. The thing hovered in more, and Yuri choked back a scream. It had to be a dream, it could only be a dream. It just couldn't be anything else, this wasn't real, this wasn't real, this wasn't real. Raising his arms above his head to try to ward the thing off, his voice came out in squeaks.  
  
"Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me! W-who.what are you?!"  
  
Silence. The thing didn't say anything but moved closer. Yuri lowered a hand to his now bleeding knee but struggled to his feet ready to fight. He wasn't a coward, he just didn't expect a floating man to appear in his room and this was just a dream anyway wasn't it? He watched as it came closer, not realizing he was slowly limping back towards the door with every inch it came forward. It's staff hand extended, the sharp point of the staff was almost a millimeter to his forehead bathing him in green light. Yuri could feel his body tense and the sweat pouring out but he held steady, fighting back the fear as well as the tears at the back of his eyes. Finally the staff was moved forward, he closed his eyes and waited to wake up before it impaled his brain...but nothing happened. One amethyst eye gradually opened, peering out at what was hopefully empty space. A moan escaped his lips as he saw the thing still kneeling in front of him. Wait, it was kneeling?! With both eyes wide Yuri gawked down at the thing, the point of the staff was directed at his now healed knee and while the thing was in this position, it made him vaguely aware of how small he really was. He was still gaping at it as it raised it's head to stare back at him.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
It smiled, not bothering to stop kneeling before him. What was going on here? This.this guy in a dress.was kneeling to him...it had even healed his cut but what exactly did it want? Again he spoke, slowly and gently this time, trying to keeping eye contact with it which was a little hard since even when it was bending like that it was still much taller than he was.  
  
"Hi there...what or who are you?" He breathed in slowly trying to fight the fear now rising once more within him but the thing shook it's head looking confused. It stared hard into Yuri's eyes for a moment then hesitantly reached a hand outwards towards Yuri, laying it gently on his shoulder. Then he screamed! There was pain like he'd never known before, fuzzy visions whirling in his head along with faces that looked so familiar.he just couldn't place them. Times, places, so many people and too many of the weird monsters raced through his head making it feel like it would explode at any second. They reminded him of those things called 'duel monsters' but he'd never seen one since they'd been outlawed years and years ago. The pain gripped his heart abruptly, and brought back the feeling he'd had when he'd got here. It seemed to be willing, no pleading, him to remember something.  
  
Then it stopped. As quickly as it had started it had stopped and he wobbled in his place, crashing in slow motion to the ground. Yuri didn't feel the hard impact of the floor but he distantly felt like he was being lifted into the air then laid down on his bed. Things swam blearily before his eyes, he understood abruptly he was still screaming and managed to close his mouth. Or did something else close it for him? The thing was peering down at him from way up...it was saying something like 'don't you remember me? Yugi, yugi don't you remember me?' only without actually saying it......  
  
"No..."  
  
'I am your servant forever great one'  
  
"No.....I....don't know you..."  
  
'you must remember. The duels? All the duels? Pegasus? Merick? Pharaoh...'  
  
"No........"  
  
'yugi, yugi, yugi, yugi.....'  
  
"No, not yugi...Yuri....I'm..yuri..."  
  
Before he closed his eyes, Yuri caught a flash of a depressed frown on the thing's face, then he slipped into a blank dreamless sleep while the storm continued it's downpour; almost as though the sky were crying. A single burst of light illuminated the room again, bringing enough light to reveal the thin words on the card which lay on the sleeping boy's chest before it fluttered to the floor. DARK MAGICIAN. 


End file.
